The Gift
by Awahili
Summary: Post Santa in the Slush.  Just what did Bones get Booth for Christmas?  And what does it have to do with their partnership?  Just a bit of holiday fluff with a hint of BB.


_Dr Brennan_ actually beat me to this idea with the story called "Debt Settled" which I recommend you go read after this. But in that we're both sad enough to have actually kept track (I have a word document with each episode and its murderer[s on this computer), here is another story like it.

Post **Santa in the Slush - **What did Temperance get Booth for Christmas?

* * *

"Thank you, Tempe," Russ whispered as he hugged his sister goodbye. 

"Bye Aunt Tempe!" Hayley and Emma yelled from the sofa. Amy was trying to get them up and out before the guards came back and escorted Russ and his father away.

"Bye girls, Amy," she said. "Bye Dad," she pulled the older man into a firm hug, still taken aback at the homecoming she felt in his arms. After sixteen years, she was finally back with her family. A sharp pang went through her as she realized that, while she had spent a nice Christmas gathering with the Jeffersonian staff, she had neglected an important part of her family.

"I have to go now," she told Max and he squeezed her tightly once before stepping back.

"Come back soon, honey," he told her, kissing her forehead. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she returned. Amy had succeeded in getting jackets on the girls and they were now saying goodbye to Russ.

"I'll be back real soon, girls," he promised. He only had two weeks left of his thirty day sentence, and then they would have to come up with a whole new set of stories to cover up his house arrest. "You girls be good for your mom. I need to stay and talk to Papa Max for a minute." He kissed them again, then Amy, before ushering them out the door.

Amy and the girls joined Brennan as they walked out of the trailer toward the gates. As they passed the guards and moved on to the parking lot, Amy stopped and pulled Brennan into a hug.

"Thank you, Temperance," she said.

"You're welcome," Brennan returned, hugging the woman back. She pulled the two girls into a hug as well before they continued on.

"Tell that partner of yours thank you, too. The tree was perfect."

"Yeah," Brennan said, her mind wandering away. Seeing Booth and his son standing there with matching grins lit up by the Christmas lights was just about the best gift she could have hoped for. Remembering she still had to give him his gift (and knowing she was probably not getting to Peru) she bid goodbye to her brother's family and drove off toward Booth's apartment.

She only hesitated for a minute before knocking softly; Parker was probably already asleep. She heard the shuffling before the door opened, revealing Booth holding a glass of wine and wearing what looked like a very old set of Army sweats.

"Bones?" he questioned, opening the door a little wider. "I thought you'd be on a plane to Peru by now," he told her. "You want some wine?" She nodded, listening to the faint Christmas music floating from the radio. Her eyes were lost in the crackling fire for a moment as she seated herself on the sofa. He poured her a glass and handed it across the table before walking around and joining her on the couch.

"I thought about going," she told him as her gaze shifted to his face. "But by the time I got there I would only have two days at most and that's just not enough time. I called Dr. Ruiz at the site and he said he'd ship a couple of the skeletons to the Jeffersonian for analysis."

"Good," he said, genuinely happy that she wouldn't miss out too much. "How was Christmas at the big house?" he joked, and she had to laugh.

"It was…good," she said finally. There was a moment of awkward silence as she thought of something to add. "I think…" she started, but shook her head. "This is probably the best Christmas I've had in sixteen years," she echoed her father's sentiment.

"I'm glad." His tone was soft and gentle, and when she looked up into his eyes she saw how sincere he was. "You deserve it," he added, holding up his glass. She clinked hers together with his and they took a sip, giving each the time to adjust to the conversation. As Brennan lowered hers she reached down and grabbed the package from her purse that she'd been carting around for a day. She'd had to make a quick adjustment to it yesterday, but thankfully it hadn't been a problem. She handed it across to him and she watched his eyes light up. She had always been fascinated at the change in people over the month of December. Adults began acting more like excited children and there generally seemed to be an atmosphere of good cheer constantly in the air. Perhaps that was why she was always going away for Christmas – to get away from the reminder that most other people had normal lives and celebrated Christmas with family and friends.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said quickly, though he was already gripping the package so tightly she didn't think she could get it back from him.

"Are you kidding?" she joked. "After that tree? Thank you again, by the way. The girls loved it." She paused for a moment before reaching out and laying a hand on his arm. "I loved it."

"You're very welcome," he said. "Can I open my gift now?" She rolled her eyes at his impetuousness and nodded. He ripped the paper off and Brennan bit her bottom lip. Would he like her gift? Would he get it?

"I don't –" he trailed off, staring at the engraved plaque. On it were the words "Seeley Booth's Cosmic Balance Sheet" and fifty-two names. He ran his fingers over them, recognizing them as the names of every killer they'd put away over the course of two and half years.

"Fifty two?" he asked, wondering where she'd gotten the extra one.

"Well, I guess that should actually read 'Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan's Cosmic Balance Sheet' but that just seemed ludicrous and there wasn't enough time to change it." She was rambling now, still not sure if he liked her gift or was loathing the reminder. He looked down, seeing the name of the temp Santa they'd just arrested yesterday for the murder of Kris Kringle. He was silent for a moment more, his mind wandering back two and a half years to all their cases, farther back still to his missions overseas. Whether or not they were threats to innocent people, he'd deprived a lot of families of their loved ones in service to his country. _And three added over the course of two and half years_, he thought darkly.

He recalled Masruk and the near shocked expression he'd had on his face when Booth had pegged him between the eyes, the triumphant smirk Epps had died with, or the morbid clown mask worn by the crazed paramedic at the amusement park. _Fifty one dead…_the number itself was staggering; it would be called a tragedy were it a statistic from some flood down south, or a mudslide in California. But it was his tragedy to bear. _Not alone_, he added quickly, noting the fifty-second name on the plaque and remembering the man his partner had had to kill. _It's taken its toll on all of us_. Realizing he hadn't said anything in well over a minute, he blinked his tears away and looked at his partner.

"It's wonderful, thank you Temperance," he said, setting it on the table. Wordlessly he turned and pulled her against him, burying his face in her hair. She held him just as tightly, both thanking him and comforting him.

"I didn't know if I should," she whispered. "But I couldn't let it go uncelebrated. That's it Booth, you're even." It was an innocent statement coming from anyone else. But coming from Brennan, Booth recognized it for what it was.

"I am not going anywhere Temperance. There's still so much for us to do, so many more people we can give justice." He pulled back a little and brushed hair away from her face before leaning in to kiss her forehead sweetly. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me." He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"Shucks," she teased and leaned into his chest again. He shifted them so they were both reclining on the sofa, her lying almost on top of him. He half expected her to tense up and bolt any minute, but she surprised him yet again by sighing deeply and snuggling down. Booth stroked her arm with his knuckles, listening to the soft music emanating from the radio.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light…_" He began humming softly to the tune, one of his favorites around this time of year. The crackling fire echoed their breathing as they lay there, just reveling in the company of a good friend. He felt Temperance's breathing even out and realized she was probably exhausted from the past few days. His eyes fell on the plaque still sitting on the table and he took a deep breath. Yes, he still had a lot of work to do, and he could think of no person he'd rather have at his side than the woman asleep in his arms.

* * *

And there it is folks. That's right, Booth is officially even. I wonder what happens next? I just hate that we have to wait a whole MONTH to find out (though the baby in the next episode does look rather adorable). Well, let me know what you thought. 


End file.
